Saith the raven nevermore!
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: pg for the poem itself it's a spinoff on the raven by E.G Poe i lost my hero raven on the sos chapter and modified a poem


Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
" 'tis some hero," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door;  
Only this, and nothing more."  
  
Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Raven who had been killed in gore,.  
For the rare and valiant hero whom the brave name raymond the lord,  
Nameless here forevermore.  
  
And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each blue curtain  
Thrilled me---filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
" 'Tis some this hero entreating entrance at my chamber door,  
Some late hero entreating entrance at my chamber door.  
This it is, and nothing more."  
  
Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," said I, "or madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is, I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door;---  
I thought I pondered and wondered if that all it was was what was there  
Darkness there, and nothing more.  
  
Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word,  
M'Lord?, This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word,  
"m'lord!" Merely this, and nothing more.  
  
Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping, something louder than before,  
"Surely," said I, "surely, that is something at my window lattice.  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore.  
Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore.  
" 'Tis the wind, and nothing more."  
  
Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a what was the stately raven, of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But with mien this lord , perched beyond my chamber door.  
close to the bust of Pallas, just above my chamber door,  
Perched, and stood, and nothing more.  
  
Then this trenchcoat clad hero beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
"Though thy crest be not shorn and not shaven thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven, wandering from the nightly shore.  
Tell me what the lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore."  
Quoth Lord raven, "Nevermore."  
  
Much I marvelled this ungainly Hero to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning, little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing apparation beside his chamber door,  
Bird or beast beside the sculptured bust close to his chamber door,  
With such name as it seemed "Nevermore."  
  
But lord raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered; not a finger then he fluttered;  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before;  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
Then lord Raymond said, "Nevermore."  
  
Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master, whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster, till his songs one burden bore,---  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Never---nevermore."  
  
But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of Lord, and bust and door;  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous Hero of yore --  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking "Nevermore."   
  
Thus I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the Lord, whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er  
He shall see ahh nevermore  
  
Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee -- by these angels he hath  
Sent thee respite---respite and nepenthe from thy memories this Lord!  
Quaff, O quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost raymond a Lord!"  
Quoth lord raven, "Nevermore!"  
  
"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!--prophet still, if Hero or devil!  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate, yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted--  
On this home by horror haunted--tell me truly, I implore:  
Is there--is there balm in Gilead?--tell me--tell me I implore!"  
Quoth lord raven, "Nevermore."  
  
"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil--prophet still, if Lord or devil!  
By that heaven that bends above us--by that God we both adore--  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden, if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a Valiant Hero, whom the angels name Raymond a lord---  
Clasp a brave and valiant maiden, whom the angels name raymond a lord?  
Quoth he who is mentioned, "Nevermore."  
  
"Be that word our sign of parting, hero or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting--  
"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no hem of coat as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my losses unbroken! -- quit the bust beside my door!  
Take thy Sword from out my heart, and take thy form away my door!"  
Quoth lord raven, "Nevermore."  
  
And lord raymond, never moving, still is sitting, still is sitting  
close to pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming.  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted---nevermore!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
that was pretty cheap of meh = / i took edgar allen poes poem and rearanged   
the words a little bit if youhaven't figured out i just lost raven one  
of my best units so i had a rare stroke of genius O.O;; r&r please  
(P.s. i restarted right before i beat the chapter where i lost him to linus  
on the sword of seals chapter (stupid critical lightbrand hits) so i still  
have him ) 


End file.
